Everybody Wants to be a Ranger
by InternMaureenFromNightVale
Summary: This is a response to Hibernian Princess's first challenge. A bit more info inside. Basically, Anariel Gradulen, a random girl I just made up who may appear in other RA stories of mine, if I make more, asks "What's so good about being a Ranger?"


**This is written in response to Hibernian Princess's first challenge-"Make the Corps sing one of your favorite Disney songs" Anyone who actually knows me knows I'm in love with the AristoCats, so, it's no surprise I did this song :) Also, if it's in itallics, it's sang, if it's normal, it's spoken.**

* * *

><p>Anariel Gradulen was watching her childhood friend with disguised interest. As official ambassador to from Redmont Fief to Meric Fief, she had to remain calm and poised on this little ride. Still, she thought, her friend had been chatting away the whole time and she was wondering if he would ever stop. And why was he wearing that strange Ranger cloak? She thought he was a Battleschool student! As if in answer, he said something of interest.<p>

"By the way, I'm not going to be a knight any more. I'm a Ranger apprentice now!" Gilan proudly declared. Anariel let out a small gasp. Gilan had wanted to be a knight since he was a toddler. She decided to voice her question.

"But, Gilan, you've wanted to be a knight since we were kids! What is so good about being Ranger?" Their companion, a strong, silent fellow who she supposed was Gilan's Master, gasped alongside Gilan, who was appalled.

"What's so good about...Halt? Did you hear that?" Unbeknownst to the two of them, Halt was smirking within his cowl. He nodded, and let out a piercing whistle. A group of rangers in cloaks, Crowley among them, popped out of the trees. Gilan rode blaze over to Crowley. "Crowley! Anariel just asked what's so good about being a Ranger!" Gilan gasped, still in shock. Crowley rode over to Anariel.

"You want to know what's so good about being a Ranger?" He asked. Anariel nodded confidently. Unlike most people, she was not intimidated by Rangers. "Well, little lady, let me elucidate here." He said.

_"Everybody wants to be a Ranger,"_

Crowley sang, hopping off his horse and walking on beat back to the rangers.

_"Because a Ranger's the only fellow_

_Who constantly stays mellow."_

The whole group swayed in rhythm.

"Tell me_, everybody's pickin' up on that tranquil beat_

_'Cause everything else is obsolete."_

Gilan joined in, jauntily walking over to the group, with a sharp pencil turn on the last line. Anariel rolled her eyes at heir silliness. "Although, it is kind of catchy..."

"Strictly silent leather boots." Crowley added.

"_Now a square with a cloak,_

_Makes life feel like a joke,"_

Gilan began jazz-squaring as he sang, causing Anariel to giggle.

"_Every time he slays,"_

Crowley interrupted, also jazz-squaring.

"_And a square in the pack_

_Can set us all back-"_

Gilan cut in.

"_To the cave man days,"_

_cha cha cha chum bo lay"_

Crowley burst in, taking three stamping steps, a four count riff, then two stomps

"_Any old person can learn to sneak"_

Gilan grapevined back to Anariel.

"_Cause to most people sneaking 'round is a natural thing"_

Crowley grapevined to her otherside.

"_Who wants to hunt stomping around, putting you in danger?"_

Halt asked, chassé-ing to them.

"_When everybody wants to be a Ranger."_

Crowley stated as Anariel yet again rolled her eyes. Gilan and Crowley shared a look, then lifted her off her horse.

"_Now a square with a cloak,_

_Makes life feel like a joke,_

_every time he slays"_

They reinstated, trying to get Anariel to jazz-square with them.

"_Oh a sneaky sneaky sneaky."_

Gilan chirped.

"_And a square in the pack _

_can set us all back_

_To the cave man days"_

They harmonized. Anariel slowly grinned.

"_Oh a sneaky sneaky sneaky!"_

She trilled in her soprano voice, doing a quick three step turn.

"_Yes!"_

Gilan slurred, pulling Anariel into tango type position, and they walked around, dipping their arms up and down.

"_Everybody wants to be a Ranger_

_Because although we're/they're usually strangers_

_We/they know how to sense danger"_

GIlan and Anariel harmonized. He spun her into a dip.

"_While we're/they're around we'll make sure you are not endangered."_

He spun her up then Crowley interrupted and pulled her into a dip.

"_'Cause everybody digs a watchful Ranger."_

"_Come on fellas, lets rock this joint!"_

A random Ranger whooped as they all began a series of fast leaps and high jumps. Anariel noticed Gilan had a particularly marvelous Stag leap. She sarcastically remarked, "Ha ha 'mellow' Rangers!" She began boogying along with them. One who looked slightly insane spun to her side

"_Wherever you go along,"_

He spun to her other side.

_Fortune teller always wrong. _

_That's a hot one!_

He laughed maniacally as Gilan and Crowley pulled him away. After dancing for a few more minutes, sometimes with partners, Anariel, deciding the craziness had gone far enough, pulled out her small harp, and slowed the chaos down a bit.

_If you want to turn me on,_

_Sing along, like you're alone,_

_And blow a little soul into the tune._

She just did simple sways as she played, while Gilan and Crowley slowly slid back over.

"_Lets take it to another key."_

Gilan spun her into his arms and they swayed together. Crowley butted in and spun Anariel into his arms.

"_Modulate, and wait for me._

_I'll take a few ad-libs and pretty soon."_

He let her go and she waltzed back her spot, playing her harp again.

"_Other Rangers will all commence_

_Congregating, in a sense."_

The other rangers slowly formed a clump around them, swaying along.

"_Beneath this Fiefs sunny light!"_

"_And every note is out of sight!"_

Everyone clapped at the high note she hit while she pirouetted. They quickly went into one line as everything sped up. Crowley, Gilan, and Halt dragged Anariel to their own line in front.

"_Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a Ranger_!"

Everyone chorused as they began a kick-line.

_Hallelujah!_

Crowley crowed.

"_Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a Ranger!"_

"_I'm telling you!"_

Gilan insisted.

"_Everybody! Everybody! Everybody wants to be a Ranger!"_

"_Yeah!"_

Gilan, Cowley and, surprisingly, Halt chorused,

"_Everybody! Everybody! Everybody wants to be a Ranger!"_

"_Mmm!"_

Hummed halt quietly.

Rangers: Everybody! Everybody! Everybody wants to be a Ranger!

The rangers voices began fading as they began dancing into the forest, each doing their own move yet somehow they all managed to look connected.

"_Halejuah!" _

Crowley chorused one more time.

"_Everybody! Everybody! Everybody wants to be a Ranger! Everybody! Everybody..."_

Still giggling and boogying a bit, Anariel, Halt, and Gilan made their way back to the saddles. Their horses gave them a look that said, "What were you doing?" Anariel rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Anariel found herself humming "Everybody wants to be a Ranger," as they rode along. Gilan turned to her, smirking.<p>

"You still think knights are better than Rangers?" Anariel giggled at his snarky comment, expecting no less from her old friend.

"Well, I guess there are _some_ perks for Rangers." She relented. "Although the musical number might've been a bit much." Halt and Gilan both snorted at this. If one had sharp ears, he might've heard Halt mutter. "Women."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! If you found any bit confusing, PM me. If you don't know the song LOOK IT UP! Crazy peoples, who don't watch Classic Disney...Also, when she said "I you want to turn me on" I meant just get her attention, as my Older sister came in as I was typing this and said, "Do they have thing?" which is her word for "Are they dating?" Just thought I'd clarify that.<strong>

**Hugs to all who review!**

**~Wolfy**

**P.S. I might do another chapter that uses a slightly different version of the song. This is taken from the Original movie version, and the next one would be from the Broadway Kids version. Just letting y'all know.**


End file.
